Distractions
by LittleMissEmo
Summary: Let’s spice things up. Being reserved is never any fun. Bella gets distracted at the most inopportune moment so Edward remind her who she’s dealing with. Smutty, lemony goodness. BXE. R&R!


A/N: Just a little one-shot that has been roman around my mind all day

**A/N: **Just a little one-shot that has been roman around my mind all day. Thought it might be fun. Probably OOC but I tried to keep them IC most of the time. Definitely OOC at end although if you've read Breaking Dawn then maybe its not… here I go rambling on…

**Disclaimer: **belongs to Meyer and all that jazz

_Distractions_

His body pressed her into the soft mattress. His lips gently caressed her no-longer beating pulse point at her throat. His hands trailed form her waist to cheeks, gently brushing her breasts on the way. She gasped, not that she needed to (she had discovered the effect it had on him and thoroughly enjoyed it) and pushed herself closer to his perfect body. There was too much in between them, she wasn't close enough. She started to carefully undo the buttons of his shirt, but quickly grew frustrated with them. Who knew buttons could be so treacherous! She growled lightly and ripped the shirt to shreds, delighted by the sound of plastic hitting the walls. Take that buttons!

"I liked that shirt," he mumbled against her neck, sending tiny vibrations through her body. She shuddered with pleasure.

"So did I," she said, smiling at his exasperated tone.

"Bella, love, we have eternity," he reminded her.

"Exactly! We should be trying to fit as much of this in as possible before… before…" Bella couldn't finish because his hands had found their way back to her breasts. He massaged them, he touch as light as feathers. It drove her insane.

"Edward!" she moaned breathily.

She could feel him smiling. Edward's mouth trailed up her throat to her jaw and then her lips. He pushed them to hers chastely. Bella quickly opened her mouth and trailed her tongue across his lips. He moaned and opened them for her, letting her take control of the kiss for now. She stroked the inside of Edward's velvety mouth, still amazed by just how good he tasted. The slight tang of venom was the only thing that gave away his building desire. His feather light touches and nearly impassive mouth gave the impression that he was bored. But she knew this was not the case.

"I'm not going to break, Edward," she said, slightly, no, considerably frustrated by his caution.

"Don't I know it" he muttered to himself, forgetting for a moment that she could hear just as well, if not better than him.

Bella stopped, statue still. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Edward continued to massage her, harder, hopping to distract her. "Nothing," he murmured against her lips. His thumb brushed over her rock hard nipple and she melted against him, instantly forgetting his comment and her question.

They made short work of the rest of their clothes. Some survived; others did not, depending on where they were situated on the body. Edward lowered his head to her nipple and wrapped his lips around it, enticing a low, chesty moan form Bella. While she was distractedly withering against him, he slowly slid into her.

"Edward!" she cried as inch by blissful inch of his rock hard member slid into her tight womanhood.

Edward moaned as he sunk to the hilt, stopping briefly before setting their normal rhythm. Although the pleasure was mind blowingly intense, Bella couldn't stop her mind form wandering. What were Jake and Renesme (she refused to call her daughter by that ridiculous nickname) doing at the moment? Maybe they were at the beach. It was a beautiful day, after all. She could just see her lovely daughter frolicking in the waves, her luminescent skin turning slightly golden under the summer sun. It would be a sight to see.

Edward stopped abruptly and looked into Bella's eyes. His expression was crestfallen and exasperated. "You're doing it again."

"What?" Bella exclaimed, trying to sound innocent. If she could, she would be blushing ten shades red by now. Edward had caught her daydreaming whilst he was inside her! She looked around the room guiltily. It had been awkward enough the first time, but now it was really bad. She looked back at Edward. His expression had changed drastically. He was now wearing the most delicious and sexy smirk she had ever seen. Bella was instantly wary.

"I want your mind on only one thing," he said in a husky, seductive voice. It sent shivers down her spine.

He slid out of her. She instantly missed him, but was distracted as he started to kiss her breasts. He licked and nipped all around them, leaving the most important, needy part wanting. Bella arched her back and groaned in frustration. She knotted her fingers through his hair and tried to… direct him to her nipple but he stubbornly ignored her. His lips were suddenly right next to her ear.

"You've been a bad girl," he whispered seductively, his teeth grazing her earlobe causing her to whimper with pleasure. "And bad girls must be punished."

His head went back to her chest and he suddenly wrapped his lips around her nipple, bitting slightly before suckling hard. Bella practically scream with pleasure. Her knees fell from their upright position to the sides, spreading her legs widely. Edward gave the other nipple the same attention before slowly moving his lips down her flat stomach. Suddenly, his head was right _there._ Bella's eyes flew open and she looked down at him a little bit frightened. They had never gone this far before. He smiled his glorious crooked smile before tracing her womanhood with his tongue. Bella's eyes flew closed and she threw her head back. Edward continued to trace her, going a little deeper each time and always ignoring her most needy part. She whimpered. His clever tongue was now stroking her dripping core.

"Edward… please…" she whimpered.

Bella felt him smile against her. "Yes love?" he murmured.

"Please!" she implored, barely able to get the words out as he deepened one more time.

"Tell me what you want."

"You know what I want!"

"Yes… but I want to hear you say it."

Carelessly, Bella threw her fists to the mattress frustrated beyond compare. There was a slight crack. They both stopped for a moment, fearing that the bed would give way. It didn't. Edward resumed his torture.

"I want… I want…." Bella gasped.

"Yes?"

She didn't even care now. "I want you to lick my fucking clit!"

Edward was just as surprised as her. She was afraid that he would stop altogether until she heard a slight growl. His tongue glided over her special place. She sat up as strait as a rod, her fingers lacing through his hair. She moaned. Loudly. Edward continued to devour her and she started to feel the tell-tale tightening in her stomach. She landed back on the bed lightly. She was so close. Just as she was about to be sent into oblivion, he stopped.

"Don't stop!" Bella gasped, opening her eyes.

He looked up at her and smirked evilly.

"Please," she whimpered.

Oh, he'd please alright. Suddenly, Bella was on her hands and knees in the middle of the bed. She knew what he was doing. All of her morals flew out the window. Stuff missionary, she thought, there's nothing more erotic than the dominance of doggy. She felt him at her entrance. Edward leaned over Bella and kissed the nape of her neck. She felt his sweet breath beside her ear.

"Tell me how you want it."

He thrust into her, eliciting a moan form both of them.

"Faster… HARDER!" Bella screamed.

Edward's hands flew to her hips as she started meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Oh… GOD BELLA!" he cried.

He could feel her muscles tightening around him. Her whole body quivered and tightened even more.

"I'm about… I'm going to… I'm," Edward cried.

"Come for me Edward!"

That did it. Just as he flew apart, so did Bella. Edward clutched her to him as the road the waves of the most amazing orgasm either of them had ever had. Edward collapsed onto Bella, panting hard.

"I think I might have to get distracted more often." Bella gasped.

"Not a chance."

Suddenly, with an almighty crack, the bed collapse beneath them.

Bella sighed. "I liked that bed."

"So did I."

**End**

**A/N: **Teehee… fun! Reviews are Love people (and btw… the button is soooo not purple! Its totally blue)

-ACV-


End file.
